A Point In Life
by Modpodge
Summary: POST SECOND SEASON... for all you Prison Break nuts who just can't wait for the third season over the summer :P What will happen to Michael, Lincoln and Sara? Will they ever see each other again? R & R all!
1. Alone

Author's Chapter Notes:

OMG! Last nights episode was INTENSIFIED! I loved it! Anywho... this is a continuation of what is to come on Prison Break and I am going to keep writing... because life isn't complete without new episodes!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break**

Michael stepped out into the bright light. He could feel the rain pounding down on his head and slide down his forehead. He looked around at his surroundings, taking in as much as he could.

He was in somesort of a court yard, just like the one at Fox River, except for much smaller and dirtier. There was two men standing in the corner smoking joints and glaring at him. Michael turned away from them and faced the metal, chain linked fence on the opposite side of the court yard.

He took a deep breath and made his way across the yard. His shoes squeaked as he took a step and filled with more water as he walked though numerous puddles.

Michael was scared, and he hated to admit it, even to himself. He was scared and unaware. He didn't know where he was or who any of these people were. He could of sworn he saw Bellick laying on the ground inside the "Sona", at least, that was the name he had read outside the building.

He gulped and sat down against the fence. He could feel the wet ground seeping through his already soaked clothes as he tightened his legs to his chest. He tried to blink but it was if his brain couldn't register his commands, or anything else for that matter.

He was in a strange place that was dingy and too moist. He looked over at the entrance of the building to see a man dressed as a woman walking across the entrance, beckoning another man to follow. Michael quickly averted his gaze and he felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"No." he whispered as he wiped the tear away. 

_You have to stay stong Michael. _He told himself. He took another deep breath and put his head back on the fence. All he could do was think about the people that he cared about most in life.

His brother first. Michael hoped that he would do something, anything to get him out of this place. He banged his head on the fence and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around at his surroundings, trying to think of anything he could to get out of this place.

It was hard, because he didn't know too much about the place. He gulped hoping that he was somewhere safe and enjoying his life. Then a wave of sadness hit him like a brick wall.

_Sara_ It was the only thing that he had to think of before tears fell down his cheek. He placed his head down in his knees and he sniffled a sob.

Oh, how he had tried so hard to make her life as good as possible, and now, he didn't even know what to think. He knew she had been able to leave after what happened in the house in the jungle. He knew she would be mad at him for doing what he did but deep down he knew he had to do it.

He smiled remembering how earlier that day he had first seen her on the boat, smiling over at them. How he had been able to hold her in his arms again. How he took in her vanilla scent, not wanting to let her go again.

He sighed as he recalled her in her arms, telling him she loved him. He blinked as another tear fell down his face. He nodded silently.

"I love you." he whispered and he looked up from his knees. He saw a man standing right outside the doorway looking at him. Michael looked through the darkness and into the man's eyes. It was Agent Alexander Mahone and he stood there, water dropping off of his already drenched clothes, staring at him.

---------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------

Earlier... 

Lincoln peered through the crowd again searching for the light, white shirt that Sara had been wearing when he last saw her.

"Sara!" he yelled again. He caught sight of her across the street heading down a smaller side street. He darted across the road narrowly missing a small green car that speeded to his left. He jumped up onto the sidewalk and darted through the many people out enjoying their daily lives.

He turned down the street, stopping again looking for Sara.

He searched frantically, knowing that Michael would never forgive him if he didn't bring Sara to safety. He knew that Michael cared for Sara more then anything in the world, maybe more then he cared for himself. He could see it in his eyes, how important she was to him and he knew he wouldn't see the end of it if something happened to her.

He caught sight of her, walking fastly up the small street, her eyes darting frantically around searching for something. Lincoln burst forward with as much speed as he could muster up.

"Sara!" he yelled. She slowed her pace but kept moving forward, as if she was hearing things. There was about 12 people in between Lincoln and Sara and he knew he had to get closer. He bolted forward when he noticed a man standing about 4 meters away from her. He had lifted up his shirt on one side to reveal a gun.

Lincoln immediately stopped and stared as he pulled the gun out of his pants, letting his gaze rest on the back of Sara's head. Lincoln looked over at Sara and saw that she was still walking foward.

_She doesn't know that he's there _He said to himself.  
"Shit." he said as he ran forward again.

"SARA!" He yelled. "SARA!" He continued forward as she turned around at his voice, right into the man with the gun. She gave a small cry as he reached up to cover her mouth with his hand. Her eyes darted over to Lincoln as she was dragged into a small alleyway. Lincoln burst forward and reached the corner of the alleyway, turning down it as well.

He saw the man holding Sara and shoving her into the back of an old pick up truck. The man driving was wearing a hat with a symbol he didn't recognize. He burst forward.

"Sara!" he yelled again. The door was shut and the man ran to the other side of the truck. He was just getting in when Lincold reached the truck adn began to bang on the door.

"Sara!" he yelled. "Let her go!" He looked into her fearful eyes and she blinked slowly. The truck then turned onto the busy street. Gaining speed as they finally merged into traffic. Lincoln began to follow the truck on foot but finally stopped after it gained too much speed to be followed.

He looked up at the truck as it drove away and something caught his eye. It was the symbol the truck driver had on his hat and it was painted on the back of the truck. He squinted at the truck and saw the faint words "amarillo del playa docks". He nodded to himself and straightened himself out.

He was going to find her, and then he was going to get his brother back.

"Don't worry Michael, I'll find her." he said as a car honked from behind him and he jumped onto the side walk again.

Chapter End Notes:

**Please tell me what you think! **


	2. New Plan

Author's Chapter Notes:

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't get home til late but I hope this will suffice.

I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE OVER EASTER :( Sorry guys, guess you'll have to hold up for a couple of days. I'll try to update again tomorrow :) Read on all!

Sara was completely confused and very frightened. She sat in the back seat with the man that had grabbed her from the alleyway. He had managed to tie her hands together and was trying to plaster a piece of duck tape over her mouth. She looked around frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked half screaming as the man tried to hold her head down.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at her. He grabbed at her head again and she knocked him in the chin with her head. He immediately let go putting a hand to his lip, which was now layered in red.

"Now, was that REALLY necessary?" asked the man. Sara continued to glare at the man as he slapped her across the cheek. She gasped in shock and stared right into the mans eyes. He took the piece of duck tape and plastered across her mouth. He then pushed her back letting her head hit the side of the truck.

"Sit back and shut up." He said as he rubbed his chin again.

Sara was scared and she shut her eyes slowly. The rocking of the truck against cobbled streets made it hard for her to rest her head on the side of the truck.

She thought about Lincoln, who had been trying to get a hold of her ever she left the police station. She wished she had seen him earlier, before she was spotted by these men.

She was confused on who they were and why they wanted her. She gulped thinking of Michael and Lincoln.

_Maybe it had something to do with them? _She asked herself as they bumped over a speed bump without slowing down.

She took a deep breath through her nose and focused on the image of Michael.

She was glad she had found him, even though it was less then an hour. She was glad to be back in his arms, right where she knew was where she was meant to be. She was mad at him and herself for how he sacrificed himself. Why did he have to leave her? Especially when they had just found each other again?

She knew deep down that he did it for her, and that was the only thing now that is keeping her going at this very moment, the meer thought of being in his arms again. Sara was suddenly jolted from her thoughts as she felt the figure beside her move.

She opened her eyes and looked over. He was staring at her in a way she definately didn't like much.

"Mmmhmmm..." she tried to say. The man smiled.

"Don't try to say anything." He said with a grin. The man driving the old truck laughed and turned towards the trees. He was holding a gun in his lap, turning it over and letting it rest facing Sara.

She gulped and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath again and opened her eyes, looking out the dusty side window. She watched as the sun fell, turning a great day into something worse. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Later...

Mahone walked closer towards Michael who was still staring at him from the ground. He took each step with care, never letting his eyes leave Michael's. Michael took the chance to stand and come face to face with the man that wanted to kill him. He stopped a meter away from him, but didn't say anything.

Michael knew that he wanted him to say something, something to make the moment different from any other they had experienced together in the past. Michael blinked as the rain began to let up and a burst of air blew through the court yard.

Michael stuck his hands into the wet pockets of his sweater.

"Do you want something or are you here to just stare?" He asked. Mahone looked down, more vulnerable then Michael had ever seen. He looked back up into Michael's narrowed eyes.

"We're a lot alike you know Michael." He said thoughtfully. He shifted his weight and looked up at the darkened sky.

"We're nothing the same." Michael answered sternly as he watched Mahone grow a smile on his face. He didn't respond to Michael's last comment but he seemed to be putting something together in his head.

"What happened to you?" asked Michael before he could shut his mouth. He knew he shouldn't make small talk with the man that wanted to kill him, his brother, and Sara, but he thought he was long gone, saling away down to the south. Mahone looked back down at Michael.

"They got me." Said Mahone. He nodded his head and ran a hand through his very wet hair. "They got me at the warehouse. You?" Michael was taken aback at the retorted question.

"It was that other guy." Said Michael. "He had called the police before..." he stopped knowing that he didn't need to hear every detail, especially the part of Sara killing the man at the docks. He took an annoyed breath.

"What do you want?" Asked Michael once again. Mahone came closer looking into the eyes of Michael once again.

"Like I said, we are quite similar." started Mahone.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Michael responded before Mahone could say anything else. A bunch of howls emerged from the inside of the building which cause Michael to shiver in disgust of the place. He could see the worry in Mahone's eyes as well as a thin man was thrown outside the doors.

He brought his attention back over to Michael.

"We both have a mission." said Mahone. "We both lost people we loved and we both want to get out of here." He said motioning towards the grim building behind him. Michael's eyes momentarily moved over to the building.

"And what are you supposing we do?" asked Michael with a snarl. Mahone put a smile on his face and stepped closer to Michael.

"They won't come for you and he won't risk your life for you." said Mahone.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Yelled Michael. He immediately wished he hadn't raised his voice after he heard the bunch of guys smoking outside howl again.

They stopped and Michael looked at Mahone.

"What do you want then?" He asked with more emphasis on his words. Mahone gave a small smile and took a step forward, leaning into his ear.

"We get out of here." Whispered Mahone. Michael leaned back.

"And how do you supposed we do that Mr. Special Agent?" Retorted Michael. Mahone leaned back and gave Michael a huge grin.

"It's time for a new plan Mr. Scofield." Mahone said quietly as the rain began to fall once again.

Chapter End Notes:

There you go! Enjoy the story! 


	3. Dangerous Hike

Lincoln sat down in a hugging a coffee mug in a small cafe early the next morning. The streets were already starting to fill with many people going about their daily business shopping and sell things on stands on the sides of the streets.

Lincoln liked the atmosphere. The chatty people, the hustle and bustle of cars, bikes, and carts pulled by mules. He liked the little shops with ornaments and jewelery that were always packed with people.

He glanced down at his cup again, picking it up and bringing it up to his lips. The sun had only been up for an hour, and it was already very hot out.

He drained what was left in his cup and placed it down on the table, getting up from his chair and making his way over to the man standing behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" asked Lincoln. The man stared at him and Lincoln wasn't sure that he understood what he asked. He collected himself and asked him again.

"Excuse me, do you speak English by any chance?" asked Lincoln politely as he crossed his arms together and leaned over the dirty yet colourful counter. The man gave him a small smile and turned his head towards the back of the shop.

"Maritza!" He yelled. Lincoln watched as a very young woman, maybe 18 or 19, emerged from the back of the store. She was wearing a blue dress with an apron on the front. She had a smear of what looked like oil on her cheek and her dark hair was swept back in a pony tail. She had a red cloth hanging over shoulder.

"Que?" She asked the man standing at the corner as she came up beside him and touched his forearm.

The man spoke low and motioned towards Lincoln, who was still leaning over the counter.

"Si, claro." said the woman as she turned over to Lincoln and the man disappeared in the back of the shop.

"Sorry," said the woman as she put the cloth down on teh counter. "How can I help?" she asked. Lincoln gave her a smile and leaned in close.

"Have you heard of a place called Amarillo Playa Docks?" asked Lincoln. The girl stood back a second and placed one hand on her chin. She seemed to be concentrating hard, running through her memory. She took her hand off her chin and put a finger in the air.

"Si! I mean yes," she said with a smile. She ducked down behind the counter and produced a map.

"You need to get there?" asked the woman. Lincoln nodded.

"Yes I do." Said Lincoln. The woman nodded as she unfolded the map. She looked up at Lincoln for a second and looked around him.

"Are you alone?" She asked. Lincoln looked around him.

"Yes..." he said suspicously. The woman blinked and soothed out the map.

"Sorry." she said again, "It's just, it's a dangerous hike out there." Lincoln burrowed his eye brows and looked down at the map which she was studying.

"What do you mean by dangerous? Is it in a mountain or something?" asked Lincoln. The woman shook her head as her finger skimmed the paper. She pointed to a line.

"This is us here." She said. She then dragged her finger half way across the paper. "And this here is the Docks." She looked up at Lincoln.

"Thank you." Lincoln said. The woman nodded.

"No problem." She said. Lincoln grabbed the map and placed some money on the counter. The woman smiled as she grabbed the money and placed it in the till on the counter. Lincoln went to turn away but stopped, remembering the last bit of their conversation.

"Maritza is it?" He asked as he turned around. The woman was still standing there and she gave him a breif nod. He took a step towards the counter and put a hand on the sill.

"What did you mean by dangerous?" He asked again. The woman looked down and then up at him.

"The people that are there." She said. "The jungles between the main road and those docks are littered with men who are involved with gangs, drugs, and..." She stopped and leaned in closer.

"Murder." She said. She stood back and rocked on her heels. "That place has been abandoned for many years, since they gangs took over the place." She shook her head and looked into his eyes with concern. "It's not a favourite for many people and like I said, it's a dangerous hike." Lincoln smiled and tapped the counter.

"Thanks again Maritza." And with determination, he left the cafe and headed down the crowded street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael awoke with a jolt. He quickly opened his eyes after he felt something near his feet. He looked down to see a rat scutter by and crawl into an open pipe. Michael took a deep breath and ran his hand over his head. He looked around the room which smelled of raw sewage and body odor. A skinny, old man was sitting in the doorway, muttering to himself, drawing imaginary pictures on the ground. He didn't seem to notice Michael, or anyone else for that matter.

He looked over to his right to see Mahone sleeping in the corner. He had his arms crossed over his chest, in a defencive position, as if he thought he was going to be attacked in the middle of the night. Michael thought the night before and what Mahone had told him.

A plan was what he had thought of. Michael and Mahone knew that they had to get out of this place, but Michael knew this was going to be a lot harder then it was at Fox River.

Sure the place had less security and heart for the people inside the facility but Michael was very unaware of his surroundings and definately didn't know much about the place, and as he found out last night, Mahone didn't either.

After the two had come to a consensus the night before they had murkily made their way back inside to the emptiest corridor they could find. It was the only place inside they had felt safe to stay for the night.

During the night, Michael had had a dream about the man that was lying on the floor of the Sona, the man he thought was Bellick, although he couldn't be entirely sure. He thought of his brother, Sara, LJ, even his father, who he had the displeasure of burying weeks earlier.

He was brought back to the real world when he heard a snort from the other side of the room. Mahone had also woken up from his sleep and was now staring at Michael.

"How did you sleep?" asked Mahone.

"Like crap." Answered Michael hoarsly. He was thirsty, and hungry for that matter. He licked his lips and stood in his spot.

"What do we do for food around here?" asked Michael. Mahone sighed and stood aswell.

"Well, as far as Panamanian prisons go, I believe they'll just-"

"COME GET YOUR FOOD!" came a voice with a spanish accent. Mahone looked over at Michael and they silently poked their heads around the corner. All the men were filing out of the building outside into the courtyard. Michael and Mahone followed as they reached the door way.

He looked behind him to see that some men were still laying down on the ground sleeping or drooling in their places. Michael gulped and made his way outside into the smouldering heat.

He squinted as the bright light hit him and he finally had a good chance to look around the place and get to know the area. There was a large tower at the opposite side of the courtyard which housed a large light, the one that had been shining on him the night before. There were a set of table on the right, which were packed with mud and housed many plates of food, their breakfast he presumed. The ground was littered with objects of clothing and rotting food and was still quite wet from the night before.

Michael sighed and walked forward to grab a plate. He shriveled up his nose as he studied the food on his plate and grabbed a cup of water. Mahone had done the same and was studying the mush and stale biscuits that were stationed on his plate.

"A gourmet meal." He said in attempt of humoring the moment. Michael just turned away from him and made his way over to the corner of the murky courtyard.


	4. In The Flesh

Sara's eyes slowly adjusted to the brightly lit room as she opened her eyes. The room was rather large and she could see mountains of cardboard boxes that were stacked on the opposite side of the room. She felt tired, and in someway drugged. She blinked fast trying to rid of the glassy, fuzziness that blocked her full view of vision. She blinked rapidly again and she could feel herself becoming more alert and awake.

She shifted and felt that her hands were tied together.

Not a good sign.

She also couldn't open her mouth, it was still taped closed. She sighed leaning back against the wall. She turned her head to the right and immediately jumped. It seemed that she wasn't the only one tied up to the wall. A young hispanic woman was tied to the wall. She had long dark hair and dark circles under her eyes. She was thin and tired looking. Sara could see that she was in the same position as herself, and maybe even worse.

Sara's eyes drifted down to her stomach, where she saw a small bulge. She immediately gulped.

The woman was also pregnant.

She sighed leaning her head back as she heard a door slam. She closed her eyes pretending she was asleep. She could hear the footsteps coming towards her and the other woman who had remained still.

"Any word on him?" asked a man. The footsteps seemed to stop and she could hear a box being placed on the floor.

"Not really. He hasn't done anything to get out of the fucking place." said another man. "It's a bloody hell hole there." She oculd hear the box being ripped open and then pushed aside.

"It's only been a day." said the first guy. "Maybe he's still working things out." The other man sighed loudly and kicked the box making Sara jump.

"Well, it's not going fast enough!" yelled the other man. Sara gulped and steadied her breathing.

"Shut up you idiot." said the first man. "Don't want to wake them." Silence filled the room and Sara held her breath. She tried everything she could to not be heard.

At last she heard footsteps leaving the room.

"Why can't we just go in there and kill them ourselves?" asked the first man. "Jesus, why wait so long?" The footsteps stopped and the heavy door was swung open.

"Because we do what the boss says, and the company does what they think is best." said the other man. "Besides, why quit while were ahead? It's fun watching Scofield go through this." Sara winced as she heard the men speak his name.

"Besides, they'll kill him when their good and ready." And with that the door slammed shut leaving the room once again completely silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was once agian leaning against the metal fence out in the dingy courtyard. It was quite large, now that he had been able to see it in clear light. He sat adjacent from the large tower housing the spotlight which was still following the inmates around during the day. He gave a sigh and looked over at Mahone who was coming over.

"You figured it out yet?" asked Michael. He hated seeing Mahone as an equal, as someone he could work with. But Michael knew that he would be the only way they would be able to get out of this mess.

Mahone came over and sat down across from Michael.

"No freaking clue." he said light heartedly. Michael's face grew rigid as he placed his head in his hands.

"There is nothing that we can do." said Michael as he rubbed his hands over his head. He was tired. Sick and tired of running and breaking out. He didn't know what do and he had left the people that he loved behind.

"There is something Scofield." Mahone started, "It's just a matter of figuring out what that is." Michael looked up with a meaningless smile.

"And what? Do you think I have a plan tattooed to my body?" asked Michael. Mahone laughed.

"No Michael, because I know this was not a part of your elaborate plan." said Mahone. "Your a tricky man you know. Smart, intelligent..." Michael turned away from the mans words and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Mahone said. Instantly Michael's head shot up. He had a look on his face as if he had remembered something very significant.

"What?" asked Mahone intently. Michael chose to ignore the man and stood up from his spot on the ground.

"Michael?" asked Mahone. He also stood and followed Michael's gaze, which was trained at the doorway of the building.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently. Michael smiled.

"I think we should go talk to somebody." said Michael. Mahone blinked and gave a shrug.

"And who might that be? Fredricka? The cross dresser?" asked Mahone. "I'm sure he has a hidden map tucked into his bra." Michael smiled and began to walk towards the door.

"You going to tell me or not Scofield?" he asked. Michael stopped and thought for a second.

"Why would I tell you?" asked Michael. "What have you ever done for me?" He turned and faced Mahone. He was standing there, staring him straight in the eye. He kept his glare solid and didn't dare to blink.

"I'll see what I can do." said Mahone. Michael laughed.

"I'm sure your wanted as well." said Michael and with that he turned to the door. Mahone followed him on his heels.

Michael sprinted for the door and stopped as he reached the entrance. He never liked this corridor. The men inside gave him the creeps and reminded him of the bad that was encased on this planet. It reminded him of the men that were placed on the streets because of the breakout at Fox River.

He took a deep breath and began down the halls looking for something, for someone.

"Michael..." Mahone started. "Are you going to tell me what in gods name you are looking for." He stopped as Michael stopped in front of him. He was looking down at a man who was lying naked on the floor. Michael couldn't take his eyes of the man.

"Well what do ya know..." the man laying on the ground started. Mahone stepped beside Michael and his mouth dropped open.

"Brad Bellick?" asked Mahone. Bellick smiled from the ground and stared up into the eyes of the two man towering over him. He dazily lifted a hand.

"In the flesh." said Bellick.

_Literally_ thought Michael as he took a deep breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara had been working for the past half hour trying to make the tape fall of her mouth. She streched her mouth in ever direction possible to make the heavy tape lose grip on the flesh of her face. She then sighed putting her head back on the wall.

She looked over at the woman again, who was still sleeping. She seemed more restless, moving a lot in her sleep. Sara figured that she was coming out of her sleep, but she couldn't make enough noise to wake her up.

Sara then turned her head and noticed there was an old nail sticking out of the wall. She smiled inside and began to rub the tape aginst the nail it began to roll away from her mouth as she began to strike the nail.

"Mmm!" She gasped as the nail dug into the side of her cheek. She stopped for a second and placed her cheek against her propped knee. She could see the blood that was now soaking thorugh her light blut jeans. She took a deep breath and began prying at the tape again.

In another few minutes, the tape was completely off her face and on the floor. She licked her dry lips and stared over at the woman whow as now mumbling to herself. Being careful of being quiet, she leaned over as much as possible

"Psst!" Hissed Sara. She could feel her heart beating fast in her heart, as if she had broken a law or something, running from the authorities, and all she was doing was trying to catch someones attention.

"Psst... hey!" Sara whispered. Slowly the womans eyes opened. She looked around for a second as her eyes began to adjust to the light. She blinked fast, just like Sara had done then she turned to face Sara. She jumped in her seat, revealing the tape that half covered her mouth.

It must have come of because of the sweat that had been falling down her face.

"Who are you?" she asked. Sara gasped inside. The woman was speaking perfect english. Her voice was cracked, from the lack of water and nutrients. She gulped.

"I'm Sara." said Sara. The woman narrowed her eyes as if studying her.

"I know you from somewhere, I think." the woman said as she squinted. Her mouth was still half covered in tape.

Sara looked down. She knew this woman had seen her on the news, thought that she was a bad person.

_What a great start _thought Sara.

"Oh my god..." started the woman. "Your the doctor from Fox River aren't you?" Sara looked up from the floor and nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't do anything what they said they-" she was stopped abruptly as the woman began to smile.

"What?" asked Sara. The woman smiled.

"You must know my man then." She said as she looked at her with bright eyes.

"He was an inmate?" asked Sara as she gulped. Her heart was pounding faster as she listened with great detail.

The woman nodded. "Fernando Sucre." She said simply. Sara opened her mouth but quickly closed it nodding silently. He was Michaels cell mate, his best friend in prison.

"Oh my god." she whispered. She could feel the tears well up inside her as she thought about Michael.

"I'm Maricruz." said the woman in attempt to distract Sara. She looked up and smiled.

And smiling was all she could do.


	5. Maybe

Author's Chapter Notes:

Here you go, sorry it took so long to update... I MAY add more to the chapter, I got homework to do, so dont forget to check again

Lincoln didn't know what to expect. He had started his trek into the jungley back parts of Panama, on his search for Sara. He shifted his new backpack on his back which he had bought and stocked with food before he started his journey down the rocky road. It was pretty quiet, with the odd buggy coming down the road pulled by a mule with a stack of corn loaded on the back.

Lincoln took a deep breath as he consulted the map he had received earlier. He looked down at the various lines and the cirle he had drawn around the docks.

They were pretty far, thirty miles to be exact. Lincoln sighed.

"This better be worth it." he muttered to himself as he folded it up and stuck it in the back of his jeans pocket. He shuffled at the rocks at his feet as he suddenly had an idea.

He fished into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He turned it on and wiped the screen of its moisture. The phone chimed as the screen came to life.

Lincoln checked the service to see he was still in range.

"Yes..." he said. He started to punch in a set of numbers and he brought the phone up to his ear.

It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" asked a woman on the other line.

"Hello, Jane?" asked Lincoln. There was a deep breath on the other side.

"Lincoln." said Jane. "How is it going in Panama?" Lincoln gulped nad ran his hand over his stubble which was growing at a rapid rate.

"Good, for me that is." he said as he shielded his eyes from the sun. He could hear the clinking of pots and pans in the background.

"How's Michael?" asked Jane.

"He's gone." said Michael. He heard a gasp.

"Gone where Lincoln?" asked Jane. Lincoln shook his head.

"I don't really know." said Lincoln. "Last I know is that he was shipped to some Panamanian prison."

"That's not good," stated Jane, "those places can be tough." Lincoln gulped, realizing the state that his brother was in. He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Lincoln? You there still?" Lincoln began to walk again and cleared his throat."

"Yeah." said Lincoln dryly. He wished there was something he could have done for him. His brother had sacraficed everything for him once, why couldn't he do the same.

"Where are you exactly?" asked Jane. Lincoln took his hand and patted the pocket with the map.

"I'm going for Sara." said Lincoln. He heard a tap running in the background and the clanking of dishes again.

"The doctor?" asked Jane. Lincoln nodded silently.

"Yes, I have to find her. She was taken by some guy, I honestly really don't know who it was... but I know that Michael will never forgive me if I don't keep her safe." said Lincoln fastly as he heard a faint clip clop coming up behind him.

"Well good luck Linc." said Jane, "I'm sorry I gotta go. LJ's at the school." Lincoln smiled thinking of his son.

"Okay thanks Jane, tell him I said hi." said Lincoln before the two hung up. He took a deep breath as he felt something brush past him. It was a horse.

He jumped back in surprise as a man came up beside the horse on another one and grabbed for the rope that was dangling from it's neck. He couldn't quite reach it. Lincoln quickly pounched forward and grabbed the rope, to help the man.

The dun horse stopped in its tracks as the man on the other horse turned around and stopped infront of the pair.

"Thank you senor." said the man as he reached down for the rope that Lincoln was holding.

"No problem man." said Lincoln. "He get away?" asked Lincoln. The horse was saddled and carrying a bunch of bags on its side.

"Yeah, the load of the day." he said with a think spanish accent. He patted his horses rump.

"She's a good ol' girl." he smiled and looked down at him.

"Where are you going?" asked the man. Lincoln pointed up the road.

"Up there." he said. The man looked at him suspiciously.

"All the way up there?" asked the man. Lincoln nodded and took a step forward.

"Yup. I'm sorry, but I gotta get going if I have to get there before dark." Lincoln gave a small wave for good bye and turned around.

"Wait! Senor!" The man yelled. Lincoln turned.

"Want a ride up the path?" offered the man. "I live about 20 miles up, I could give you ride." Lincoln looked own at his feet and up at the man and the horse.

He had never ridden in his life.

"Well, since you asked..." Lincoln moved over to the horse.

"Thanks man." said Lincoln as the man hopped off and reached out his hand.

"Jorge." he said as he grabbed Lincolns hand.

"Lincoln." he replied.  
This was going to be an interesting ride.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt groggy and he could feel the pain in his chest. It was searing but he felt like there was something he was forgetting. He pondered for a moment as he lay there, unaware of where he was. He smiled to himself, thinking of the weirdest things. Television, pizza, mint gum, flowers...

That's when Fernando Sucre opened his eyes.

"Maricruz!" he shouted out. A nurse appeared at the door of his room. Sucre rolled his eyes as the nurse came over and layed another blanket over him.

"I told you that you shouldn't have left." said the nurse. Sucre brought a hand up to his face.

"Well, you know everything don't you?" he retorted as he looked over at the IV that was pierced into his arm.

"Your blood count is back up to normal." The nurse said as she checked the monitor.

_Maricruz_ thought Sucre.

"Back you say?" said Sucre as he sat up again.

"NO!" Said the nurse as she puched on his shoulder. "You are not getting up again." she pushed him again but Sucre swung himself over the side of his bed and ripped his IV out.

"Muchas gracias senora." said Sucre as he nodded and ran out the door.

He didn't care about himself. All he wanted was Maricruz, for her and the baby to be safe, in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fancy seeing you two here." said Bellick as he sat up from his position the floor. Michael turned away as he spread his legs apart.

"Fancy." replied Mahone. Bellick gave a snarl.

"Oh come on pretty boy, nothin' you hadn't seen before." Bellick replied with a sigh. "Quite satisfiying if you ask me." Michael turned to him with his glaring eyes.

"You honestly think I care what you think," said Michael. Mahone chose to ignore him and he turned to Michael.

"Now what?" asked Mahone. "Our buddy here is a useless piece of crap." Michael gave a tiny smile.

"You didn't used to think that, when you were out trying to kill my brother and I." said Michael. Mahone shifted his weight and crossed his arms.

"Right, well it's not to late for that you know." said Mahone. Michael turned back to Bellick.

"You know something." said Michael. Bellick rolled over on his side and began to laugh.

"I know lots Scofield, but what do you mean?" he asked. He was still laughing, at what Michael didn't know.

"Something about this, this place, my brother, Sucre..." he stopped. "You want to get out of here, don't you?" he asked. Bellick stopped his tirade of laughing and turned to the two men.

"I guess so." said Bellick. "What do you wanna know."

"We both know you won't just hand over information." said Mahone.

"Sure I will, what use is it here?" said Bellick. He laughed. "Seen your buddy Sucre lately?"

Michael chose not to answer him instead he stared right into the mans eyes.

"Not that you care anyway," said Bellick, "I guess he'll never find his precious Maricruz." Michael then remembered what Sucre had said to him when they were catching T-Bag.

"You know where she is? Here in Panama?" asked Michael, pretending he didn't know where she was.

"Of course, you don't think I'd leave her in Mexico did ya?" asked Bellick.

Michael took a deep breath and kneeled.

"You want to get out?" asked Michael slowly.

"What do you think?" said Bellick. Michael stood and looked over at Bellick.

"Tell me what you know, and maybe we'll include you in our _escape_." Michael stated. Bellick's face lit up but then his eyes narrowed.

"Maybe?" asked Bellick.

"Maybe." asked Michael. He could feel Mahone's questionabl eyes boring into the side of his head.

"Maybe we got a deal then." said Bellick. 


End file.
